Necroa Virus
Necroa Virus = Unclassified. Early analysis suggests extreme regenerative abilities. The Necroa Virus is an expansion pack that was released with the Mutation 1.5 update. It is a stereotypical zombie virus. The Necroa Virus is a special plague type that has aggressive metabolic demands, and "extreme regenerative capabilities". Its most notable trait is that when it infects humans and kills them, they will reanimate and become "undead" zombies (if the Cytopathic Reanimation symptom has been evolved via mutation or DNA points). The plague can be unlocked by purchasing it for $1.99 USD, or by beating the Neurax Worm disease type on brutal for mobile devices, or by beating the Prion disease on normal or higher in Plague Inc: Evolved. Game overview The Necroa Virus on its own is lacking in normal plague abilities, usually being very easy to cure, unless the player has plenty of cure-preventing genes like Genetic Mimic, or by making it more severe and/or lethal. Its main focus is on the Cytopathic Reanimation symptom. This symptom causes any dead infected to have the chance to reanimate as a zombie. Once zombies have formed, the player will gain access to various abilities and symptoms that will increase the lethality and effectiveness of the zombies, along with other abilities to assist the player. Zombies also carry the benefit of being hostile undead carriers of the disease, allowing the game to go on even in the event of a successful cure. However, it is unlikely for the player to win at that point in most cases. It is still imperative to turn most of the world into zombies before the cure was made. After a certain amount of time, a certain country, generally a healthy one, will start Z Com, a military organization dedicated to destroying zombies. Humans allied with Z Com soldiers will militarize to defend against the zombies. Z Com will be humanity's greatest (and last) protector against your disease, and eventually, Z Com may establish additional bases in other healthy countries unless the player can destroy the original Z Com base quickly enough. Z Com will try to decrease and eventually eradicate the zombie population of the world starting with the country they're based in. If not stopped fast enough, your zombie hordes will not be able to effectively attack the Z Com bases without heavy casualties and will begin to succumb to decay, even if the player has all of the abilities that gradually stall this. At the same time, Z Com will be able to expand unchecked into more and more countries. Ultimately, Z Com will triumph against the player if they have established themselves in too many countries, and will eventually destroy all zombies while the rest will decay and rot away, resulting in a game over for the player. Thus, it is imperative to attack the new and inexperienced Z Com base as they can be easily overwhelmed and destroyed by a moderately-sized zombie horde before they become a major threat. If a country is destroyed by the zombies, the zombies there will begin to starve and die off due to rot and decay, so it is advised that the player use a Zombie Horde ability starting on the destroyed country, and move the zombies to a healthy or weak country for more food. This is indicated by a zombie bubble. The player can tap it for DNA points. Z Com's bases are represented by a fortress symbol in a blue box. Make sure the number of zombies is high before attacking a base, or else they will be massacred. Once Z Com is eliminated, and all humans are either killed or turned into zombies, the game ends and the player wins. There is also a hidden in-game origin story for the Necroa Virus. *If Egypt is infected first, a popup may appear saying that explorers are going deeper into the newly-discovered tombs of Giza. The hieroglyphics will warn the explorers of an ancient plague capable of destroying humanity. The mummy excavated will have "strange bite marks". When zombies infect the world, a news headline may pop up saying that the Necroa Virus may have come from the Pyramid of Giza, indicating that the Necroa Virus is much older than Patient Zero. *If the USA is infected first, a popup can appear saying that DarkWater (scientific research group) is missing a scientist, meaning that Patient Zero could be this scientist. Later on, other popups will say that DarkWater has created the Necroa Virus, and another one saying that they are planning to make a kind of "zombie pacifier". *If a player infects the UK first, it may say that PfiGlax (another scientific research group) made the Necroa Virus. *Lastly, if the Plague is started in Ukraine, theories will begin circulating that the Necroa Virus was created by the Chernobyl nuclear disaster. Each of the storylines will have three achievements for completing it. - Symptoms = The Necroa Virus starts off with the Insomnia and Hyper Salivation trees. The disease itself gives the player two options, unlike the usual one, of wiping out humanity to complete the game: the first, and more difficult one, is infecting all of humanity and just killing them through lethal symptoms (Cannibalism, Psychosis, etc.). The second and easier, but still challenging one, is using the Cytopathic Reanimation symptom to produce zombies and then using them to annihilate humanity. Using the first choice, the symptoms deal with the mental state and metabolic abilities of the infected. The second choice is unique, as it brings a whole new tree of symptoms once zombies are unleashed on the world. These symptoms, however, don't hinder or damage the zombies due to their unique condition. Instead, these symptoms actually improve the abilities of the zombies. Such symptoms include: *Hyper Salivation: Inflammation of the submandibular gland increases saliva production and infection rates *Insomnia: Inability to sleep causes irritability and tiredness. Slows future research speed *Fever: Increase in temperature causes general feeling of sickness and reduces concentration. Slows future research speed *Polyphagia: Compulsive hunger forces continuous eating. Lack of hygiene increases risk of infection. *Photophobia: Sensitivity and pain when eyes exposed to sunlight. Slows future research speed, but slightly reduces infection rates *Gastroenteritis: Inflammation of the GI tract causes frequent vomiting. Significantly increases infection rates *Delirium: Reduction in cognitive functions causes irritability and paranoia. Can be fatal and slows future research speed *Coma: Pressure build-ups in the brains stem can cause loss of consciousness. Significantly slows future research speed, but reduces infection rates *Cannibalism: Extreme compulsion to bite and eat other humans - significantly increases infectivity as well as lethality *Psychosis: Psychotic episodes lead to occasional bursts of extreme violence, which can be lethal. Increases infectivity and slows future research speed *Autophagia: Compulsion to bite or partially devour own body - typically fingers or own skin. Increases infection rates *Acute Encephalitis: Multiple inflammatory lesions in the brain causes severe neurological damage resulting in death. Zombie Symptoms *Cytopathic Reanimation: Formation of complex neural structures enables re-animation of damaged cells and restoration of low level vitals. Turns the dead into zombies. '' This trait activates the zombies '' *Anaerobic Resuscitation: Infected brain cells switch to anaerobic respiration. Lactic acid buildup is lethal and destroys higher brain processes and personality. *Enhanced Sensory Integration: Nutrient flow to occipital and temporal lobes increased causing enhanced sight and hearing. Increases severity. *Enhanced Motor Control: Nutrient flow to parietal lobe increased, improving movement and coordination. Increases severity, particularly in urban environments. *Hyperosmia: Thinning of nasal epithelium significantly increases zombie sense of smell. Increases severity. *Temporal Lobe Manipulation: Zombies attracted to movement and will abandon victims once dead. Prey more likely to remain and become a zombie. *Adrenal Surge: Mutation of the adrenal cortex causes adrenaline over-production. Increases alertness and aggression of zombies. *Masticatory Tension: Masticatory muscles become engorged, allowing zombie to bite through thick clothing. Severity increased. *Peptide Surge: Growth hormone production triggers extreme metabolism of fat to build muscle. Enhanced strength, increases severity. *Cathemeral Shift: Stimulation of primary visual cortex improves vision in bright sunlight. Significantly increases severity. *Lumbrical Hypertrophy: Significantly strengthens zombie grip making it nearly impossible for prey to break free. Severity significantly increased. *Anabolic Boost: Surges of testosterone significantly increases muscle mass and weight of some zombies. Severity significantly increased. *Acidic Reflux: Extreme laryngopharyngeal reflux causes acidic saliva. Increases severity and gives zombies combat advantage. *Dermal Calcification: Mutations in the endocrine system cause parts of the skin to harden and calcify. Gives zombies combat advantage. *Vampiric Hunger: Some zombies prefer to suck the blood from its prey rather then eat its flesh. Prey more likely to remain intact and become a zombie. *Naja Mortis: Muscle growth around the submandibular duct lets some zombies projectile spit at prey. Increase severity and zombie combat advantage. *Cranial Elephantitis: Adenoma triggers mutated growth hormones, which encourage bone growth in the skull. Gives zombies combat advantage. *Autothysis: Explosive mix of hydrogen sulfide and methane collects inside zombie. Significantly increases severity and zombie combat advantage. *Bone Dysplasia: Increased bone density provides enhanced protection against trauma. Gives zombie combat advantage. - Abilities = At the start of the game, players will only have access to the basic three abilities of Heat Resistance 1, Cold Resistance 1, and Drug Resistance 1, as well as their trees. *Cold Resistance 1: Pathogen evolves to withstand cold temperatures and climates. *Cold Resistance 2: Lower intracellular water volume prevents freezing. Increased effectiveness in cold climates. *Heat Resistance 1: Pathogen evolves to withstand hot temperatures and climates. *Heat Resistance 2: Pathogen avoids cellular breakdown in high temperature. Increased effectiveness in hot climates. *Drug Resistance 1: Pathogen becomes resistant to class 1 and class 2 antivirals. Increase effectiveness in wealthy countries. *Drug Resistance 2: Pathogen develops resistance to class 3 and class 4 antivirals. Increase effectiveness in wealthy countries. *Genetic Hardening: Pathogen becomes harder to analyze in lab. Decrease future research speed. *Genetic ReShuffle 1: Pathogen DNA strands reassembled. More work needed to develop cure. *Genetic ReShuffle 2: A new strain of the pathogen exists, increasing work needed to develop a cure. Unique Abilities *Mummification: A severely decayed zombie is able to enter a state of hibernation. Reduces rate of zombie decay. *Horde Instinct: Active ability lets zombies form hordes to travel across land and water to attack new lands. *Horde Mentality: Zombies more likely to follow others. Zombie horde size increases into the thousands. *Horde Vocalisation: Horde leaders attract nearby zombies with distinctive moans. Hordes can have hundreds of thousands of zombies. *Horde Pheromones: Horde leaders produce pheromones to attract zombies to them. Zombie hordes can be millions strong or more. *Structured Travel: Zombies focus on horde leaders - focusing the horde on the direction of travel and increasing travel speed. *Drifting Fermentation: Controlled decomposition causes zombies to bloat. Horde can drift in sea currents - significantly increasing ocean travel speed. *Dyskinetic Movement: Involuntary movements keep zombie coordinated with the horde - improving movement speed. *Echopraxia Frontal lobe damage causes infected to mimic each others' movement patterns, improving navigation of obstacles and overall speed of horde. *Engorged Quadriceps: Nutrients are stripped from other parts of the corpse and used to repair leg muscles to improve horde speed. *Autolytic Decay: Virus slows release of digestive enzymes from cells' lysosomes - slowing decomposition of corpse. *Putrefactive Resistance: Virus prevents anaerobic microorganisms from digesting proteins - slowing decomposition of corpse. *Liquefactive Resistance: Virus denatures hydrolytic enzymes, slowing liquefactive necrosis and decomposition of corpse. *Regenerative Activation: Active ability enables neurological regeneration in the brains of infected corpses - effectively reanimating some of the dead. *Ambush Predation: Reanimated zombies often remain still - waiting for humans to approach them. Reanimated zombies get combat advantage. *Liquefactive Necrosis: Reanimated zombies have partially liquefied internal organs, which rupture easily. Reanimated zombies get combat advantage. *Regenerative Bio-Synthesis: Enhanced neurological regenerative proteins allow corpses with severe head injuries to be reanimated. *Epidermal Digestion: Digestive enzymes break down the skin of the corpse to provide nutrients. Enables reanimation of severely mutilated corpses. *Cranial Metastasis: Partial neuron development triggered in the lungs - allowing some decapitated corpses to reanimate. Active Abilities Like the Trojan Planes active ability in Neurax Worm, the Zombie Horde active ability allows the player move large groups of zombies from one place to another. It is quite effective in infecting hard-to-reach countries, as well overwhelming countries, especially ones where Z Com is established. Its abilities both increase the horde's travel speed and travel effectiveness when crossing oceans, as well as increasing the horde's size and coordination to the point where the final abilities in its tree of this type allows hordes to number in the millions. Finally, the Reanimate active ability allows for the reanimation of deceased zombies and corpses. This ability is effective in replenishing destroyed countries by zombie populations for attacks on other healthier ones, as well as wearing out the Z Com when your initial zombie force proves to be ineffective in overwhelming them at first. Its upgrades continue to improve the combat effectiveness and abilities of the zombies reanimated. - Positive attributes = While the Necroa Virus is relatively easy to cure, once the Cytopathic Reanimation symptom has been evolved, the cure becomes useless as the resulting zombies are already dead and act as aggressive vectors for the virus. Over the course of the game while playing this disease type, one can amass a large amount of DNA, which can be incredibly useful to those trying to obtain a victory with no zombies, or improve and evolve the zombies to quickly decimate human populations. The zombie symptoms prove to be very useful in improving their combat effectiveness and severity against humans. Active Abilities also allow for the player to infect (and destroy) healthy countries by moving zombie hordes there, as well as reanimating the dead. As with the Simian Flu and the Neurax Worm, the Necroa Virus' Active Abilities can be used to enter, infect and destroy countries that have shut their borders. It can also allow zombies to do whatever they are incapable of doing such as going across oceans to attack countries. - Negative attributes = For this plague type, transmissions increase the chance of symptom mutation. As a result, few transmissions can be purchased in order to prevent mutation that could risk early detection, which is an advantage that one should keep as long as possible due to the disease being very easy to detect in early stages and the cure developing very fast, especially when severity and lethality are high. With this said, it is very difficult even on Casual difficulty to win with no zombies, in order to unlock the Not Another Zombie Game achievement (Win the game without creating zombies). This is due to the player's plague having to be in a constant state of incognito for it to infect a sizable portion of the world population, something the Necroa Virus isn't particularly good at. }} Strategies Please see ''Necroa Virus Strategy Guides''.'' Necroa Virus theme Plague Inc. (and Evolved) |-| Gallery = Stages of infectivity Reality Explanation Cytopathic Reanimation In the game,Necroa Virus could create zombies by reanimating them.The only problem with this ability is to how and what requirements needed to reanimate a corpse.One of the most possible theories is using electric signals like in the Frankenstein story.If this is true,the virus could form an small electrocyte tissues or simply produce electric signals to stimulate corpses' brain and thus bringing back the dead. Alternatively,it could also has the ability to create a new set of neuron cells just enough for basic human reanimation.On terms of the requirement of the reanimation to take place,the corpse should have its body in at least 50% preserved,brain must be at least 40% functional or both.By that way,the virus can reanimate any corpse from a fresh,complete body to decapitated corpses.Now imagine a horde of zombies in which there also ones that do not have a head or ones that crawl because they lose their legs,scary indeed. On Zombies The Zombies of the Plague Inc is quite tough compared to zombies in other zombie fiction.Not just having stronger body quality than other zombie fiction,they also quite smart. Necroa Zombies gain extra perks for combat via mutations.But in reality,it does not work like an instant "weapon purchase and equip" (Nor does it only takes around 2 weeks, similar to Left 4 Dead and it's sequel).Mutations generally take years to achieve with gradual results.And it is impossible to produce mutations without undergoing reproduction-Mutation effects only present in offspring.It is also very puzzling how the virus is able to force its 'Warlord Genes" to its undead host.Perhaps the method of using viruses as DNA carriers in gene therapy might explain it:Necroa Virus carry the genes to the host for mutation.In other words,only the perks at the left side or enchantments that are based on nutrient flow is accurate (including the left half of the "6-hexagon group" from the middle-below,which the "tips" are not counted inside). Another mystery about the undead is how does the undead is able to control the cell activity,body maintenance and nutrient flow.It is said that the semi-functional brain is being halfy-dominated by the virus' DNA copy,making the brain to do whatever the DNA code says.The virus also act as the undead host's White Blood Cells as evidenced the fact that,there is an upgrade that prevent anaerobic microorganisms from digesting proteins by the viruses themselves. Also,Naja Mortis,is in fact very real natural ability albeit a different way.In real life,there are Spitting Cobras that spit out venom for self-defense;Fulmars that puke out sticky grease and Pigmy Short-Horned Lizard that spray blood from its eyes.If we humans is going to have some sort of aerosol defense,the best way to do this is to eject hydrochloric acid from our stomachs to enemies,this method of self-defense also includes the undead we consider as enemies. In the game,Necroa Zombies could decay in extreme environments.This is very real as the zombie's body is ridden with organism feeding off the flesh,decaying it at the process via direct decomposition or producing enzymes.Hot and humid climates provide a perfect feeding fest for microorganism and insects to feast on;Cold climates that can turn zombie bones into brittle piece of Calcium Carbonate stick that shatters even by a small force (although in Necroa's case,a DNA segment can be inserted on the body cells so that it will transfer more calcium to the bones). Zombies are,oddly enough,can't really sustain itself for long even by consuming human meat.Their metabolism has been stopped since their first death and cannot be restored.Besides,their digestive system might have gaps due to partial decomposition,what they ate might end up flow out of the body before the nutrients can be absorbed. For the long-distance travel,only the horde collection and nutrient flow is realistic.By restoring some organ functions,the zombies can emit pheromones or hormones to attract fellow comrades.This is shown in real life in some animals that emit chemicals either to attract mates (sometimes ending up into a mass gathering) or to assembly.Restoration of partial brain function also enables them to form a group with a leader to traverse terrain and vocal tract restoration,well,for communication.Except the chemicals variant,all of the grouping methods are learned.If you ask how does the horde travel across water without bloating,''they do it by walking along the path that consists of their drowned comrades,much like a ever-expanding raft. Necroa Zombies are quite intelligent.This might be because the virus accelerates the regeneration of neurons which,simply speaking,the functions of the brain.Also,the Autothysis upgrade is essentially making Zombies going to be suicide bombers by releasing the pressure asserted by an explosive mix of hydrogen sulfide and methane.The results is a quite destructive and messy liquid explosion that will guarantee to let you dirty your clothes and get infected if the liquid touches the sensory organs. Most Ironically..... If Necroa Virus is properly controlled or neutralized,it's regenerative abilities might became the important key to unlock biological immortality or prevent brain death.Also,it can be the miraculous "rise from the dead" medicine.Just imagine giving your loved ones who is in critical condition/near death/brain death a shot of "Resurrection Viruses" and spring back to life!Virus therapy isn't too recent:We use phages to treat superbugs alongside antibiotics, so their immunity to antibiotics won't be a threat. References ru:Вирус Necroa Category:Plague Type Category:Necroa Virus Category:Necroa Virus: Abilities Category:Necroa Virus: Symptoms Category:Necroa Virus: Transmissions